1 Flashback
by Jacob Cora
Summary: Eric meets Clover.


Eric aminoró la velocidad y se preparó para el primer contacto con el suelo. Varias zancadas fueron necesarias para frenar tras centenares de kilómetros volando a máxima potencia. Desde las alturas había divisado dónde se encontraba su objetivo, pero prefirió hacer los últimos metros andando. Se prometió cumplir cuanto antes con sus obligaciones y disfrutar del resto de esa preciosa noche en aquella ciudad desconocida.

Sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón para consultar la hora. Eran las 9:15. Todavía quedaban muchas horas de oscuridad…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Clover tenía la mirada fija en su reloj digital de pulsera con la esperanza de que el tiempo pasase más deprisa. Eran las 9:15. Un cuarto de hora más y se acabaría la tortura.

- …en esa proporción. –su alumna seguía exponiendo el trabajo de evaluación- Los resultados en el cultivo de calabazas demuestran…

No había que equivocarse: le encantaba su trabajo y siempre estaría agradecida con el Profesor Keuter por la oportunidad. Claro que, ser la profesora adjunta de un vampiro tenía sus desventajas. Hacía semanas que Clover no veía el sol, pues tanto las clases como el trabajo de investigación que estaban llevando a cabo se realizaban por la noche. Aún así, jamás se arrepentiría de abandonar su España natal; por mucho que sus padres desaprobaran la idea.

- Mi compuesto, al que he denominado Fertilizante B, revolucionará la agricultura… -la estudiante daba los últimos coletazos a su presentación.

El reloj de Clover empezó a pitar. Las 9:30. Aquella alumna había necesitado hora y media de tedioso y prepotente discurso.

- Es suficiente –dijo la profesora poniéndose de pie- Si la industria de los fertilizantes quiere retroceder 30 años, estoy segura de que la llamarán, señorita Brandon. Ya pueden irse.

No debería haber descargado su mal humor con una estudiante, pero sólo hacia un par de horas que se había levantado y todavía no se había llevado nada a la boca. Por suerte, tenía dos horas libres por delante en las que sólo tenía que preparar el invernadero y esperar a que finalizara la clase del Profesor Keuter.

Recogió su material de trabajo junto con una copia del proyecto de la alumna y se fue a su despacho. Una vez allí, dejó lo que llevaba encima de la mesa y se puso su bata blanca. Palpó el bolsillo de la misma para asegurarse que el _desayuno_ siguiese en su sitio, aunque su estómago todavía tendría que esperar. Al lado de la ventana estaba el carrito que utilizaban para transportar las plantas. En menos de diez minutos, Clover llenó los dos niveles del mismo con macetas nuevas. En dos o tres viajes entre el despacho y el invernadero terminaría con el traslado.

Estaba saliendo del despacho arrastrando delante de ella el carrito, cuando oyó el pitido de la puerta del ascensor al abrirse en ese piso.

- ¡¡Sujete la puerta!! –gritó, pues todavía se encontraba en el otro extremo del pasillo.

Clover aceleró el paso para no hacer esperar a la persona que quería bajarse en ese nivel. Cuando vio al tipo que mantenía la puerta abierta casi se tropieza con sus propios pies. A ella le parecía un gigante, enfundado en pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color igualmente ajustada. La camiseta tenía estampada en blanco la palabra _Nightwalker _ y alrededor de pezón derecho, un dibujo de una boca con prominentes colmillos. Su larga melena rubia estaba recogida en una cola de caballo que le colgaba en la espalda.

Clover tragó saliva y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando. Agachando la cabeza, se metió en el ascensor procurando no volver a establecer contacto visual.

- Gr… Gracias –consiguió balbucear antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Eric sonrió. Durante su larga vida había visto cómo el mundo cambiaba a su alrededor, pero desde que tenía memoria recordaba a las mujeres ruborizarse de la misma manera; sin importar la época ni el status social.

Eric empezó a leer los carteles de las puertas hasta encontrar el que buscaba: _Profesor Herman Keuter. Jefe del departamento de Botánica. _Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en llamar. Allí estaba Herman, destrozando con una mano el control de una X-BOX mientras que con la otra apuraba una botella de True Blood con la ayuda de una pajita.

Hace algo más de 300 años, Herman era un chaval de 16 años que apuntaba a convertirse en un genio de las matemáticas o de cualquier campo científico que se le pusiera por delante. Cómo había acabado enredado con una vampiresa era algo que Eric desconocía. Sus pintas actuales de adolescente problemático (_piercings_ en todas las zonas del rostro imaginables, camiseta negra con el logotipo de algún grupo Heavy, collar de púas y numerosas cadenas colgando en el pantalón) contrastaban de pleno con la última vez que Eric le había visto. En aquella ocasión vestía con ropas de alta costura y hablaba con refinado acento británico sobre la última ópera que había compuesto. Cada uno esquivaba la monotonía de la inmortalidad a su manera…

- Herman…

- ¡Joder, tronco, espera! Estoy en mitad de una partida –dijo sin ni siquiera mirar a su visitante.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Qué mierda se le ha perdido a tu nórdico culo por esta Área? -espetó mientras pulsaba con disgusto el botón de Pausa.

- Yo también me alegro de verte –respondió Eric mientras tomaba asiento- A mí me ha ido bien tras la revelación. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Y a ti?

- ¡Venga viejo! El Eric que yo conozco nunca ha sido amigo de esos formalismos sociales –ambos rieron brevemente- Ve al grano que tengo que impartir una clase.

- El Sheriff de esta Área me ha pedido apelar a la amistad que compartimos para hacerte cambiar de idea con respecto a…

- ¡Para el carro! ¿Ahora somos amigos? Pensaba que yo para ti sólo era el mocoso que te habían endosado como castigo por matar a mi creadora días después de mi conversión –Herman sonrió con malicia. Eric asintió con la cabeza- ¡No, no! Quiero oírtelo decir.

Eric suspiró. A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, no había perdido la capacidad de sacarle de quicio.

- Aunque nunca lo dijese o demostrase, te cogí cierto… cariño durante tu aprendizaje. ¿Contento? –le dedicó una mirada que indicaba claramente que el momento de jugar con el vikingo ya había pasado- Tu Sheriff quiere que seas uno de los ponentes en la convención vampírica que va a tener lugar en unos meses. Te quiere contando tu experiencia sobre forjarse una carrera profesional entre humanos.

- ¿Y desde cuándo está el Señor Northman tan interesado en la vida de los vampiros que se codean como iguales con su comida? –el culto acento británico había regresado del pasado.

- Lo que crea o deje de creer es irrelevante. Tu Sheriff me ha pedido un favor y a mí me encanta que me los deban. Tu testimonio puede ser muy positivo para aquellos vampiros con miedo a la integración.

- Integración… -dijo Herman pensativo con la mirada clavada en la mesa- Hace un par de semanas varios alumnos me tiraron globos llenos de agua bendita. Se pensaban que me volatilizaría o algo así. No han vuelto por clase –alzando la mirada, otra vez sonriente, añadió- Aunque tu interés me conmueve, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

- Me encantaría oír un buen motivo –había cierto grado de amenaza en el tono de Eric.

- ¡Joder, tío! ¿No es obvio? No puedo faltar toda una semana. Mi ayudante tendría que absorber todo mi trabajo. ¡Eso sería todo un marrón, colega!

- ¿Tu excusa es una… humana? –intentó parecer incrédulo y cabreado, pero no pudo evitar recordar su pasado reciente con cierta camarera de Bon Temps.

- Lo siento, pero es lo que hay. No puedo pedirle que me sustituya.

- Entonces no me queda más remedio que hablar personalmente con ella y convencerla. ¿Si ella accede a hacer tu trabajo aceptarás ir al congreso?

Herman lo meditó unos segundos y acabó asintiendo.

- Se llama Clover. Está en el invernadero. Es un edifico adjunto a la Universidad. A la mínima sospecha de que has usado tu _glamour_ con ella te estaco.

- Te recuerdo que la última vez que me amenazaste no pudiste alimentarte durante meses – la temperatura de la habitación pareció descender varios grados con las palabras de Eric.

- Con esa mala ostia que te gastas no debes comerte un rosco, colega.

El joven vampiro se rió a carcajadas para desesperación del vikingo, que tras despedirse salió del despacho en busca de la humana que tenía la clave para cumplir su misión.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Por última vez aquella noche, enseñó su identificación al guardia de seguridad y salió a la calle. El invernadero no se encontraba dentro del recinto de la Universidad y hasta que no se terminaran las obras de comunicación, Clover tenía que salir del edificio y andar varios metros por la ciudad arrastrando el carrito lleno de macetas. Se tomó ese último viaje al invernadero con calma, tatareando una pegadiza canción que había escuchado en la radio. A medio camino de su destino le pareció oír murmullos a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta no vio a nadie. A esas horas de la noche y en las afueras de la ciudad nunca había nadie paseando por esa calle. Al principio se asustó un poco, pero finalmente se rió de su propio miedo y siguió caminando. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando oyó claramente voces en la cercanía.

- ¿Hola? –dijo parándose y mirando a su alrededor.

- ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! –dos personas salieron de entre la oscuridad- ¡Si es el perrito faldero del Profesor _Garlic_!

Ese era el estúpido apodo que varios alumnos le habían puesto a Herman, los mismos que le lanzaron globos de agua bendita. Dos de ellos ahora estaban delante de ella, con cadenas de plata alrededor del cuello. Uno llevaba un bate de béisbol al que le habían afilado la punta. Desde que había comenzado el curso, miembros de _Fellowship of the Sun_ se habían manifestado delante de la Universidad; pero aquello ya era ir demasiado lejos. Clover se asustó. No le gustaba la forma en la que le estaban mirando.

- ¿Es… están aquí para entregarme su trabajo de evaluación?-la voz le temblaba.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza no hacía más que llamarla estúpida y animarla a que pusiera la mayor distancia posible entre ella y esos dos. Atareada como estaba calculando sus posibilidades, no se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos se había puesto detrás de ella y ahora la inmovilizaba. El del bate empezó a mover amenazadoramente su arma delante de la cara de Clover.

- Has sido declarada traidora a nuestra a raza –su tono dejaba claro que se creía sus propias palabras.

- ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco, señor… señor… ¡señor Porkins!? –se felicitó a sí misma por recordar su nombre- ¡Suéltenme ahora y olvidaré este asunto!

- ¡Rómpele los dientes a la zorra para que no hable! –espetó el que la tenía inmovilizada, dejando un reguero de babas en su nuca.

Jonas Porkins se rió, cogió el bate con las dos manos y preparó el golpe. Clover cerró los ojos mientras intentaba desesperadamente zafarse de su captor. Oyó el ruido del bate al cortar el aire al que no tardó en acompañarle el crujido de huesos rompiéndose y los gritos. No era ella la que gritaba, si no Jonas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el golpe no iba a llegar nunca se atrevió a abrir los ojos. El tipo alto del ascensor había aparecido de la nada y reducido al del bate, cuyo brazo estaba exageradamente doblado en su espalda. El otro la soltó asustado y Clover se apartó apresuradamente. El imponente vampiro agarró al señor Porkins de una pierna sin soltar su brazo y con un ligero balanceo lo mandó volando al contenedor, donde cubierto de basura no paraba de gritar que tenía el brazo roto. El otro atacante se sacó las cadenas del cuello y las blandió como si fueran un arma.

- ¡No lo hagas! –sugirió Clover al alumno, aún alterada por los acontecimientos recientes.

- ¡Oh, no, por favor! ¡Hazlo! -el tono de Eric era a la vez divertido y amenazador.

Su suave voz chocó a Clover, que se esperaba algo más rudo. En cambio, encontró muy sensual su entonación y su ligero acento. Se sorprendió a sí misma arreglándose el pelo, lo que le produjo otro vergonzoso rubor. Debido a su nueva y formidable distracción, no se dio cuenta cómo su alumno arrojaba las cadenas de plata al vampiro. Cuando por el rabillo del ojo las vio avanzar en dirección a su salvador, dio un respingo asustada; pero las cadenas tintinearon por el suelo. El vampiro había desaparecido en un parpadeo y ahora no había rastro de él.

- ¡Joder! ¡Joder! –comenzó a gimotear el estudiante, mientras miraba desesperadamente a todos los lados.

Clover se estaba preguntando si volvería a verlo, cuando una ráfaga de aire removió violentamente su pelo y su bata de laboratorio. Su atacante gritó. El delgaducho estudiante intentaba soltarse de la poderosa presa del vampiro. Algo totalmente inútil, pues este le sujetaba sin muestras de estar haciendo esfuerzo. Tiró del pelo de su víctima para descubrir su cuello y sacó los colmillos. El chico se desmayó de puro terror. Clover no estaba segura de querer ver aquello, así que apartó la mirada y vio algo que la dejó helada.

- ¡Espera! –dijo a su salvador milímetros antes de que mordiera.

El vampiro levantó la mirada y clavó sus intensos ojos azules en Clover. Por puro instinto, ella retrocedió un par de pasos ante aquella mirada hambrienta. Definitivamente no era buena idea interrumpir la cena de un vampiro. Tragando saliva y armándose de valor, Clover alzó una temblorosa mano para señalar un punto en la lejanía. El vampiro retrajo sus colmillos y con desesperante lentitud siguió con la mirada la dirección en la que apuntaba. Una veintena de humanos armados se dirigía hacia ellos. No eran ningún problema para él…

- Co… conozco un lugar seguro. El invernadero. Yo… yo… puedo llevarte… si quieres –respiró hondo para relajarse y evitar seguir balbuceando.

Durante varios segundos lo único que hacía él era mirarla fijamente, como meditando sus opciones. Finalmente, dejó caer a su inconsciente casi-cena y se acercó a la chica.

- Clover, ¿verdad? –ella asintió sorprendida- Muy bien, voy detrás de ti –dijo obsequiándola con una sonrisa que provocó ansiosas cosquillitas en su estómago.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Eric estaba disgustado. Había renunciado a su cena con tal de asegurarse que la humana saliese indemne. Podía derrotar a veinte humano con facilidad, maniatado y con los ojos vendados; pero seguro que Clover se quedaba de por medio y salía herida. El concepto del honor entre humanos le resultaba a veces molesto, pero en aquella ocasión Eric iba a sacar provecho del asunto.

Se puso a correr detrás de ella a un ritmo que le resultó ridículamente lento. Le daban ganas de cargársela a la espalda y llevarla él mismo, pero sabía que se pondría a gritar sin motivo. Por suerte el famoso invernadero no estaba muy lejos, por lo que no le dio tiempo a aburrirse.

No pudo más que mostrarse sorprendido al llegar a su destino. Eso, más que un lugar para cultivar plantas, parecía un búnker. ¡¡Era completamente de hormigón!! Clover se acercó a la puerta del mismo y tecleó un código para abrir la puerta, que nada tenía que envidiar a las de las cámaras de seguridad de los bancos.

- Mucha seguridad para un puñado de flores.

Ella simplemente se rió nerviosamente como respuesta y cerró la puerta. Una cosa estaba clara: ese puñado de mocosos con palos no serían capaces de atravesarla. Eric tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que aquel lugar estaba a oscuras. Si eso le pareció irracional, casi se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando las flores a su alrededor comenzaron a brillar. La estancia estaba tenuemente iluminada con el espectral fulgor blanco que proyectaban las flores.

- Esto es en lo que trabaja el Profesor Keuter –explicó Clover- Está convencido de que será un bombazo entre la comunidad vampírica. Ya sabes, como sólo podéis salir de noche. Además, consideró original hacerlas _alérgicas_ al sol. Por eso este invernadero es de hormigón.

Eric miró sin demasiado interés un grupo de orquídeas a su derecha. Herman había perdido la cabeza si consideraba que aquello sería comerciable. Sin duda se había valido de sus capacidades mentales para conseguir que la Universidad pagara ese proyecto. Por un momento consideró usar ese hecho para chantajearle, pero prefirió jugar la carta fácil.

- Te he salvado la vida –dijo Eric como si tal cosa.

- Y yo… yo estoy agradecida por eso.

- Ahora quiero algo a cambio –Clover puso los ojos como platos- Debes aceptar sustituir a Herman durante una semana mientras él esté fuera.

- ¡Ah! Es eso… -Eric no podría jurarlo, pero parecía decepcionada- Le llamaré ahora mismo –Clover agradeció poder ocupar su mente con otra cosa que no fuese el exótico vampiro.

Eric localizó un taburete en el que sentarse, mientras esperaba que la botánica terminase con la llamada. En aquel lugar no había cobertura, así que Clover estaba usando un teléfono instalado en el propio invernadero. Hablaba con Herman en voz baja, como si de esa manera tuviese más intimidad. La conversación iba por el camino que esperaba. El testarudo de su amigo había aceptado la oferta. Ahora el diálogo entre ambos derivaba en otros temas…

- ¿Eric Northman? –oyó decir a Clover aún en voz más baja- ¿Alto, rubio y pálido? Sí, está aquí. Sí, ahora te lo paso –ella se dio la vuelta – Quiere que te…

Eric ya se había puesto a su lado y le quitó el teléfono de las manos. Clover se alejó para darle intimidad.

- Eric –dijo para anunciarse.

- ¿Está ella realmente bien?

- Sí, supongo que dentro de los parámetros humanos ella está bien.

- ¡Joder! He tenido que dejar KO a tres padres de alumnos que venían a estacarme. ¡Es una locura! Seguridad no da más de sí. La policía ya viene de camino, pero sería aconsejable que Clover no se moviese de allí durante la noche.

- ¿Intentamos decirme algo? –dijo Eric apretando los dientes.

- ¿Te importaría quedarte con ella esta noche? ¿Asegurarte de que no comete la locura de salir a la calle? Podrías dormir allí. Está perfectamente protegido contra el sol…

- Está bien –dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo- De todas formas, si ella resulta gravemente herida no podrás ir a la convención y yo habré malgastado toda una noche para nada.

Colgaron el teléfono tras una escueta despedida y Eric volvió a sentarse en el taburete de antes. Debería llamar a Pam para asegurarse de que todo fuese bien por _Fangtasia_, pero no le apetecía oír sus típicas bromas en cuanto se enterase del motivo de su ausencia.

- No es conveniente que salgas esta noche de aquí –anunció el vampiro- Al parecer, vamos a pasar toda la noche juntos –adornó sus palabras con una traviesa sonrisa.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Clover intentó ponerse a trabajar, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. El apuesto vampiro no hacía más que mirarla fijamente, como si ella fuera un animal enjaulado de un zoológico. Renunció al trabajo por aquella noche y se puso de pie, siempre manteniendo las distancias con Eric. ¿Cómo se iniciaba una conversación con alguien así?

- Yo también soy de Europa –no hubo respuesta- Tengo 27 años. ¿Tú cuántos…? –se sintió un poco estúpida preguntando aquello.

- Yo rondo los 1.000.

- ¡Oh, qué viejo! –Eric frunció el ceño- No… no quería decir eso. Vamos, que para tu edad te conservas bien. Vaya, con esa edad… ¡Debiste ser un vikingo! –Eric no se inmutó.

Estaba claro que no era del tipo hablador, al menos no con ella. Clover volvió a perderse en la silueta del vampiro. Su palidez y aquella luz blanquecina que inundaba el invernadero le hacían parecer un ángel. Para colmo, Eric se quitó la goma que sujetaba su pelo y dejo que su rubia y brillante melena le envolviese la cara y hombros. ¡Si al menos dejase de mirarla con esos penetrantes ojos azules!

Para salvarla de su ensimismamiento, su estómago rugió. Con los inesperados acontecimientos se le había olvidado comer algo. Sacó de un bolsillo de la bata una madalena rellena de mermelada. Intentó abrir el envoltorio, pero estaba tan nerviosa que era incapaz de hacerlo. Con un gruñido, se puso de espaldas a Eric y se llevó el envoltorio a la boca. Ansiosa por distraerse con el sabor de la madalena, desgarró tan violentamente el plástico que la cubría que se hizo un corte en el labio y la madalena salió disparada hasta caer encima del abono.

- ¡Mierda! –exclamó llevándose un dedo al labio.

Necesitaba un pañuelo. Tenía algunos en el bolso, el cual había dejado en el taburete que estaba justo al lado de donde se sentaba su salvador. Alterada por el acontecimiento con su madalena, sintió un arrebato de ira ante la inquebrantable vigilancia de sus movimientos con que la estaba brindando el vampiro. Si hubiera tenido deseos de morir dolorosamente, ya le habría pegado una buena patada donde más duele. Intentando ignorar que estaba allí, se acercó con agresivas zancadas a su bolso. Antes de que su mano alcanzase el asa del mismo, sintió que algo tiraba de su brazo y sin saber muy bien cómo, acabó sentada en una pierna de Eric.

Su queja quedó ahogada cuando los labios y la lengua de él empezaron las tareas de limpieza. Lamió la pequeña herida del labio hasta que dejó de sangrar e inmediatamente después, su ágil lengua acabó con todo rastro de sangre fuera y dentro de la boca de ella. Clover estaba literalmente paralizada. Aquello había sido como un jarro de agua fría sobre su ira, pero a la vez estaba avivando un fuego bien distinto… En menos de un minuto, aquel extraño _beso_ finalizó y Eric se apartó de su boca esgrimiendo una pícara sonrisa que no hacía más que aumentar su belleza.

_¡Reacciona! ¡Di algo! ¡Por Dios, Clover, haz algo!_

Los pensamientos de Clover no fluían con demasiada claridad en aquel momento, por lo que no pudo asegurar si lo que hizo a continuación era lo más sensato; pero sí que era lo que más le apetecía hacer. Se agarró a la camiseta de Eric y antes de que éste pudiese impedirlo, Clover plantó sus labios en la boca de él y le demostró que ella también sabía usar la lengua. Con la punta de la misma, buscó los colmillos de él y empezó a masajearlos. Herman le había contado un centenar de veces lo mucho que le gustaba a los vampiros que les hiciesen eso. Se prometió a sí misma no volverse a sentir incómoda en las conversaciones subidas de tono con su jefe. Los colmillos de Eric no tardaron en aparecer, haciendo que el vampiro lanzase un gruñido placentero. Si los _primeros auxilios _de antes habían encendido su deseo, el beso con el que ahora le devolvía su iniciativa estaba derrumbando todas sus defensas. Eric se apartó al cabo de un rato y clavando su mirada en la acelerada Clover preguntó:

- ¿Estás segura de querer incitar a un vampiro hambriento?

- Contaba con ello –respondió ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la mesa más cercana.

Su vocecita interior le dijo que se había vuelto loca, pero Clover prefirió mandarla a la mierda. Con gestos algo torpes se quitó la bata y la arrojó al suelo, para a continuación sentarse en la mesa a esperar al vikingo que ya se acercaba a ella con mirada hambrienta. Él comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente los botones de la blusa, obsequiándola con tiernos besos en cada centímetro de piel que iba descubriendo. La blusa no tardó en acompañar a la bata en el suelo. Ahora Eric concentraba sus caricias y besos en el cuello de Clover.

- ¡Espera! –dijo ella empujando el cuerpo de Eric. Él se apartó para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos- ¿Duele?

- ¿Es tu primera vez? –preguntó maliciosamente.

- ¡Me refería al mordisco, idiota!

- Yo también –dijo Eric riéndose y adoptando su expresión más inocente.

- ¿Y bien?

Él acercó sus labios hasta el oído de Clover y respondió en aquel tono bajo y frío con el que solía expresarse.

- Sólo si quiero.

Aquella respuesta la debería haber asustado, pero la sensación de peligro no hacía más que acentuar su atractivo. Corrigió su percepción anterior. Eric no era un ángel, era un demonio; pero uno de esos demonios que hacen del Infierno un lugar mejor. Clover reconectó con la situación al darse cuenta de que sus pantalones estaban por debajo de sus rodillas. Mientras el vampiro besaba y lamía su cuello, la enorme mano derecha de él acariciaba sus pechos, su abdomen, se detenía a hacerle cosquillas en las cercanías del ombligo para, finalmente, continuar bajando. Clover se agarró a su poderoso brazo cuando los valientes exploradores nórdicos atravesaron la frontera ibérica…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Los latidos cada vez más acelerados de Clover eran música para los oídos de Eric. Cuanto más rápido bombeara la sangre, más sabrosa sería. Aumentó el ritmo del movimiento e sus dedos en el sexo de la humana y como recompensa obtuvo un mayor ritmo cardiaco. Su palpitante carótida le hizo la boca agua. Adoraba el momento previo al mordisco, en el que se preguntaba a qué sabría. Cada humano era diferente, cada cual con sus vicios y hábitos alimenticios que conferían a su sangre un sabor característico. La escasa sangre que había probado del corte en el labio no le había estropeado la sorpresa.

Clover había empezado a retorcerse y tuvo que sujetarla con el brazo izquierdo para que no se acostara sobre la mesa. Todos los sentidos de Eric le dijeron que había llegado el momento. Segundos antes de que ella alcanzara el clímax, clavó sus colmillos y extrajo el preciado líquido de su arteria.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Clover gritó, y no precisamente por el mordisco, del que no se dio cuenta hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Se rió, pues finalmente se quedaría sin saber si dolía o no. Eric ya había parado de succionar y ahora lamía las marcas para que dejaran de sangrar. Un pequeño hilo de sangre que llegaba hasta sus pechos fue rápidamente eliminado por su incansable lengua. Sin duda tenía bien aprendida la lección de no dejar nada en el plato. Cuando se despegó de su cuerpo, vio la barbilla del vampiro manchada de sangre. Clover restregó sus dedos en ella y se los ofreció a Eric para que los chupara. Él recibió el presente con gusto y con cada uno de ellos se prodigó en besos y mordisquitos. Cuando hubo terminado, ella se apoyó en su cuerpo y él la abrazó. Clover se sentía débil.

- ¡Oh, _laztana_! Creo que has tomado demasiada –dijo riéndose sobre el pecho de Eric.

- Sólo ha sido un sorbito, mi dulce Clo. Y yo aún tengo hambre.

Eric pasó su mano derecha por debajo de Clover y la elevó para apretarla contra su cuerpo. Reprimiendo un grito de sorpresa, envolvió con sus piernas el cuerpo de él y se deleitó con el movimiento de los firmes músculos de su abdomen contra sus muslos. Con el brazo que tenía libre, el vampiro despejaba de plantas la mesa más cercana. Clover no fue capaz de quejarse al ver el trabajo de varios meses estrellarse contra el suelo. Eric la recostó suevamente sobre la mesa y la besó mientras se dejaba acariciar el pelo por las pequeñas manos de ella. Cuando consiguieron separarse el uno del otro, él se reincorporó y eliminó todo rastro de ropa del cuerpo de Clover.

- ¿Estás cómoda? –preguntó mientras la obsequiaba con un reguero de besos por su vientre.

- No puedo quejarme. Aunque encuentro un poco injusto que yo esté completamente desnuda y tú aún no te hayas desprendido de ninguna prenda.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Eric se alejó unos pasos de la mesa para desvestirse. Primero fueron las botas, después la camiseta y tras quitarse el pantalón ya no había más ropa. Clover no pudo evitar lanzar una exclamación admirativa mientras se mordía juguetonamente el labio.

- ¿Y sois todos así en el _Valhalla_?

- No sabría decirte –Eric se rió- Se han cansado de esperar mi llegada.

A cada palabra que decía Eric se acercaba más a ella y cuando la alcanzó, la arrastró hacia sí suavemente por la mesa hasta que sus piernas quedaron colgando. Clover vio que estaba más que dispuesto para funcionar y se dejó guiar por su experiencia centenaria. No tardó mucho en sentirlo dentro de ella en toda su apreciable magnitud. Ahora comprendía por qué el sexo con vampiros estaba tan bien valorado. Debía ser cosa del contraste de temperaturas. El ardor del acto colisionaba de manera magistral con la frialdad de su cuerpo, haciendo que placenteras corrientes eléctricas la recorriesen por todo el cuerpo. Además, Eric se había inclinado sobre ella y con los ojos cerrados la colmaba de besos y caricias. Caricias que habían pasado de ser dominantes y conquistadores a cariñosas y, por raro que parezca, llenas de amor…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Al inclinarse sobre ella para besarla su sentido del olfato se saturó con el olor de las plantas de Aloe Vera que había al lado. Aquello provocó un fogonazo de su memoria que le hizo cerrar los ojos para intentar que no se escapara. Ese olor activó un recuerdo reprimido. Dejó de estar en un invernadero para verse a sí mismo en un espacio más pequeño, con ruido de agua, vapor y olor a Aloe Vera desprendiéndose del jabón que cubría el cuerpo de una mujer. Su dedos y labios habían dejado de acariciar a Clover, para acariciar a su siempre amada Sookie. El flashback vino tan rápido como se fue, pero Eric se negaba a abrir los ojos, intentando recrear lo que había visto y rellenar las profundas lagunas que todavía tenía. Sookie le había contado qué hicieron, pero descubrir cómo se había sentido al hacerlo era algo bien distinto.

Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Clover había alcanzado nuevamente el orgasmo y la mordió. Sació su apetito sin cesar en sus embistes. Eric volvió a la carga con sus caricias y besos con la esperanza de volver a ese recuerdo, pero se resistía. El sistema de regadío se puso en marcha y durante minuto y medio sus cuerpos fueron castigados con gotas de agua fría. Aquello volvió a activar su mente. Se vio nuevamente en aquella ducha y Sookie le hacía estremecerse de placer con sus tiernos mordiscos en los pezones. El baño se evaporó para dejar lugar a la habitación de ella, a su grito ante la primera vez que la penetró, a su tímida risa en la conversación posterior… Aquellos pequeños destellos de la memoria que había perdido le llenaron de gozo y le aterrorizaron al mismo tiempo…

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Clover empezaba a asustarse. No sólo el vikingo tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sino que también había comenzado a respirar entrecortadamente cuando se habían puesto en marcha los aspersores. ¡Y se supone que los vampiros no respiran!

Esta vez los dos alcanzaron el clímax a la vez, pero en vez de morderla como en las anteriores ocasiones se derrumbó sobre ella. Cuando Eric apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de ella, se dio cuenta de que dos pequeños regueros de sangre le salían de los lagrimales. No paraba de murmurar algo una y otra vez, por lo que Clover agudizó el oído hasta que consiguió entenderle:

- Sookie… Sookie…

Al principio no quiso aceptar lo obvio, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Toda la excitación del momento y el placer de aquella noche se fueron por el desagüe al comprender que había estado pensando en otra…


End file.
